Dangerous knowledge
by Mel.of.Camelot
Summary: She's normal. She loves watching supernatural. She's easily scared. And now somehow she's been thrown into Sam and Dean's world. This can't end well. Starts in Season 3 with knowledge of up to current episode. T for language
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, I'm making this an open ended story for me to add to when I feel like writing something, but don't really have anything planned out for. It's just a fun piece. (as such, I don't expect a lot of response for this story, but oh well. If you do stop to read, and especially comment, I 3 you) ^-^

Also, this is an unashamed author insert story. There will be no silly romance with any of the characters and me and I will not somehow be an amazing hunter all of the sudden because let's get real, I'd probably die if I was in the story. So, that's that.

I'm going to be starting in season 3, with foreknowledge through to current episode in season 8.

So, here we go! Whee!

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

_My head..._ The first thing Mel realized was that her head hurt. Hurt like a bitch. _Did I fall?_ She opened her eyes just slightly, realizing she must be laying down on the ground, pavement it felt like. She squeezed her eyes shut again. The light didn't help her headache. It must have been the middle of the day by the amount of sun she could feel hitting her skin. She was still in her old jeans, converse, and university sweatshirt. Her long brown hair was still in a sloppy bun. So she hadn't been at some party she wasn't remembering. _Did someone drug me?_

Sitting up and rubbing her temples, Mel dared to open her eyes again, not really wanting to face whatever was coming.

What was coming was a car.

"HOLY SHIT!" Rolling to side as fast as she could, Mel was finally placing her surroundings a bit more coherently. She wasn't just on pavement, she'd been in the middle of the road. She had gotten out of the way of the oncoming traffic, but the car had stopped after passing her. She was somewhere rural. There was farm land all around the road as far as the eye could see. _Where are the mountains?_ Trying to hold in the panic, Mel took deep breaths. Southeast Alaska didn't have farm land like this. Hell, it didn't have flat land like this. How far had she gone?

Standing up, she looked at the car that had almost hit her. The driver's door was opened, and a tall figure got out. Her sleepy eyes were still adjusting to the bright sunlight. The car looked like... well it was a '67 black Impala. Mel didn't know a single thing about cars except how to drive one. If you asked her to check the oil in a car, she wouldn't know what she was doing. But she'd recognize that car anywhere.

And her driver was... impossible. What was going on?

Walking towards her was none other than Dean Fucking Winchester. No, Jensen Ackles. No, Dean. Wait, what? She looked around for cameras. There wasn't any crew around. She wasn't on a set. So what was this guy doing driving the impala then?

"Hey, you okay?"

Mel just stared, slack jawed and confused.

"Hey space-case, you okay?"

Dean/Jensen looked at her a bit annoyed, a bit confused, and maybe even a bit wary.

"Yeah, yeah. Um, sort of. Where am I?"

"What do you last remember?"

Mel had to think about that. Where had she been last? She was working on a poetry explication in the library. It was due by tomorrow morning by email and she was so tired and the library was closing soon... had she fallen asleep? Maybe she had.

"Uh, library. I was in the library. I think I fell asleep."

"Sam!" At his name being called, a second man got out of the impala. He most definitely was either Sam Winchester or Jared Padalecki. Mel wasn't sure which option she wanted to go with. Which seemed less fucked up?

Dean looked at him and asked "Where's the nearest library?" Of course. If you wanted to know where a library was closest, ask Sam.

"Gotta be at least a forty-five minute drive from here." Sam really was tall. His hair... wasn't as long as it should be. _Was this all some crazy dream? I didn't do those types of drugs for it to seem this real though._ A thought passed through her mind.

"What year is it?"

Sam and Dean looked at me like I was crazy. "What year?" Sam asked. "Hey, your head, looks like there's some blood. Did you hit your head?" He came towards Mel, trying to get a closer look. She hadn't even realized her head had been bleeding.

"What year is it? Where am I? And what the hell is going on? If this is some elaborate kidnap and joke thing it really isn't funny!"

"Easy there," Dean backed away, not apparently looking forward to the oncoming panic attack.

"It's 2007," Sam offered, trying to be helpful. "You're in farm country Iowa. I'm not sure what county we're in right now, we're just driving through. We really don't know any more than you do about what happened to you. When we saw you you were lying in the middle of the road."

"2007... Iowa... you're joking."

Sam held his hands up like a surrender. "Nope. Where exactly were you last?"

"Juneau. Alaska. And it isn't 2007. That isn't funny. It's 2013." Mel looked at the very confused boys looking back at her.

Dean turned to Sam, trying to be discreet, and failing. "What do you think, our type of thing or just crazy?"

"Dean!" Sam chastised. At least he was aware of the fact that Mel was standing right in front of them.

"Look, I need help." Mel knew she was going to regret this. She just knew it. "Not just any old help, your help. I don't know how this is even fucking possible, but if it is... then with the impala there, and you calling each other Sam and Dean... then you would have to be Sam and Dean Winchester. Which is just crazy. And not possible. Because you're not real!"

Sam and Dean were on alert now. Hunter game faces on. _Now I've become a possible threat... shit._

Dean spoke up first. "We didn't tell you our last name. Who are you?" He took out a flask and threw the water in Mel's face.

She sputtered a bit. It isn't very pleasant having water splashed in your face when you're already tired and confused. "Well not a demon, for starters."

"You know about demons?" Sam looked intent, curious.

"I know a hell of a lot more than that." Mel sighed. 2007? That meant she knew what was going to happen to them. That meant a lot of things she didn't want to be involved in. A lot of death, horror, and apocalyptic shit was still headed their way. She needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Hi, my name's Mel, and there's a slight chance I'm in the wrong universe."


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously_

"_Hi, my name's Mel, and there's a slight chance I'm in the wrong universe."_

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"What do you mean, wrong universe?" Dean wasn't exactly being gentle. Well, never was very good with subtleties was he? "What does that even mean?"

"I don't know! I just got here! Look, the only thing I know is that you two aren't possible, or at least, not with what I've seen... and I mean... oh crap. How do I explain this?"

Sam offered me a gentle face, much like one of his signature puppy dog expressions. "Look, Mel, it's Mel right? Why don't you start with the basics. What do you mean by we aren't possible? How do you know about us?"

Mel felt her headache increasing as she tried to think. "You wouldn't believe me."

"We've seen a lot of weird things," Dean chimed in with. "Try us."

"That's just it," Mel started. "I know that you've seen a lot of weird things. I know that you're going to see a lot more weird things, things that if I told you now you wouldn't believe possible. Where I'm from... wherever that is compared to here... you guys are a tv show."

"A... tv show? As in, for entertainment." Dean looked skeptical.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me."

"It's not just that," Sam added. "Our lives... they aren't pleasant. They're horrible. We see horrible things. Why would anyone want to watch that?"

Mel thought about it. Sam had a point, in his own way. She didn't think that she would want to live their lives. She didn't want to stay here where she would be in danger from all kinds of nasties. So what made Supernatural so enjoyable? There were the mystery aspects. Everyone loved Sam and Dean, and Castiel later on, but what could she tell them that they might respect and understand?

"It gives people hope," she came up with. "And it's an escape. Where I am, or I guess, am from, we don't have ghosts. The demons and strange things and bumps in the night really are just stories. No magic works. Everything is pretend. So it seems harmless. It's adventurous. But then, to see people fighting evil, helping save people, it makes the world look a bit brighter. And to some extent, people wish they could do something like that with their lives. Something important. You two make a difference. You do more in a week that has meaning than many people do in their lives."

Dean and Sam took in what she'd said for a second. Then Dean spoke up again. "Say you aren't lying. Say this other world really exists and you are really from there. Say our lives really are a show. Just how obsessed with it are you?"

Mel shrugged her shoulders defensively. "Oh shut up."

"You said that you know what we're going to see," Sam remembered. "So does that mean that where you are in the show... is further ahead than we are in our lives right now?"

"Basically."

"How much further ahead? How long does this show go on for anyways?" Dean looked anxious. _That's right. He's counting down the time until his deal is up._

"Well, I'm not sure of how the timing lines up with the seasons... five years?"

"Great!" Sam looked hopeful. "So, how do we get Dean out of his deal?"

She couldn't tell them could she? What could she say? If she said too much, wouldn't she mess up how the story was supposed to go? They did end up saving the world. What if she messed up everything?

"Look, it's kinda cold, my head hurts, and it isn't necessary to get everything figured out right this second is it? Do you think we could get out of the middle of nowhere?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other, using nonverbal communication, and with a small silent nod from Dean turned back. "Suppose that wouldn't be an unreasonable idea," the older Winchester offered.

"Where are you headed?"

"Bobby's place," Sam said. "We just finished a hunt. We were trying to drive there without any unneeded stops."

"And we still are," Dean asserted. "We can sort this all out when we get there."

Mel climbed into the back of the impala and laid down across the seats. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend she was somewhere else. How many times had she done the same thing in her own bed? But no matter how hard she tried, the sound of the impala's engine was in her ears, unable to avoid.

She'd wanted to go into one of her favorite stories or shows hadn't she? Go to a world more interesting, meet the amazing characters she had connected with.

But she'd never been more scared.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Mel had her eyes closed, still resting in the back seat, almost asleep, when she heard Dean's voice.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"How old do you think she is? Eighteen? Maybe a bit older?"

"Not sure. Sounds about right."

"Sammy, I know you're hoping she knows something, and that's why you want to believe her. But what if she doesn't? What if she doesn't know anything? What if this ridiculous story is some strange giant lie?"

"I don't know, Dean. I mean, that's just it. Sometimes the strangest lies are the truth, aren't they?"

"Say she's telling the truth. How did she get here? Is she a witch?"

"She said they didn't have magic where she's from."

"Which could be another lie!" Sam gave Dean a "shh" to remind him to be quiet. "Look, all I'm saying is we don't know anything for sure yet."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and Mel almost did drift off to sleep, when Sam spoke up again.

"Do you suppose she can go home? I mean, if this is all real?"

"I don't know, Sam. I've never even heard of something like this. We'll see."

And as they continued driving down the road in silence, Mel finally fell into a fitful sleep, too tired and stressed to even dream. It was probably for the better. With nothing certain, her dreams would have been nightmares.

The real world all around her had enough nightmares now.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry this took so long and sorry that it's pretty short. I'll try my best to write more soon. **

"Rise and shine, princess." Mel groaned as she groggily opened her eyes to see an impatient Dean leaning into the impala. Sitting up, she looked out the window. Bobby's place already? She was so used to driving to other places by way of long trips, like the ALCAN through the Yukon that's she'd forgotten the lower 48 were so closely connected.

Bobby's place... That meant her time was up. She had to give them some sort of answers. Or explanation. Or something.

Getting out of the car, Mel looked around at the salvage yard. Sure, it had looked pretty dreary when it first showed up in Supernatural, but she'd come to see it as a welcome place. A place the boys would go back to, somewhere they liked to see as a sort of home. It didn't look that way at all now. It just looked dirty. Dirty and a bit old and maybe even a bit scary. Mel had always thought abandoned old cars looked kind of strange and scary. Maybe it was the fact that they would probably never move on their own again, losing their original purpose. Maybe it was all the haunted memories of someone who had once owned that car and had so many experiences with it, and now were who knows where. Or maybe it was just the possibility of there being spiders.

It was probably the spiders.

Turning to face the house, she saw yet one more person she never thought she'd be meeting. Bobby Singer walked out onto the front porch. He would be happy to welcome the boys home, even if he didn't show it, but what was she supposed to do?

"Hey boys. So uh... do I really have to ask?"

"Well Bobby," Dean answered with a smirk, "What was it you wanted to ask?"

"What dg'ya bring for dinner." The sarcasm would have been visible a mile away. "You idjit, who's the girl?"

"Um, hi." Mel shyly spoke up, trying to not look offended. "I'm right here. You can talk to me."

"Alright smart ass who are you?"

"We're not really sure yet," Sam conceded. "But she knows us, and we're trying to figure out why."

"I already told you why."

Dean looked just as untrusting as before. "Yeah, but seeing as your story is koo koo for cocoa puffs crazy, we're gonna stick to we don't know. Okay, princess?"

_What is with the nickname? Knock it off._ "Fine. Wanna lock me in the panic room downstairs and hold me for questioning?"

Bobby got a bit of a start from Mel's statement. "How did you know about that?"

_This is gonna be loads of fun. _"Bobby, it's complicated."

"Well," Bobby uncomfortably tried to move the conversation along. "Let's stop standing out here talking about it. Complicated means it could take a while."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

The four of them sat in Bobby's living room, surrounded by books of all sorts, some in languages Mel was sure she didn't know. Mel spotted more than one sign of a mess; papers scattered about, old takeout boxes, and empty beer bottles sat out around the area. Sam, Bobby, and Dean sat across from her. She had just explained her story again, this time for Bobby, who looked unsure.

"So you're sayin, that you just got dropped off here, and must have come from some 'alternate reality'?" Bobby was clearly pondering the possibilities, running through options in his head.

"To the best of my knowledge, yeah." Mel was really hoping Bobby would believe her. If Bobby believed it, then he'd probably tell the boys to ease up and not worry. Right?

If only she'd come into the story later on. They'd come to her own reality for fuck's sake! They'd seen the tv show, etc etc.

So, potentially an angel could get her back.

Was she supposed to wait around for Cas to show up and figure out he was on team free will?

Bobby stood up, and looked at Sam and Dean. "Well, why don't we go discuss outside for a bit and you just stay here. Need anything? Don't got lots of options for food... want a beer?"

"Sure." _What's the harm in it. Don't like the taste much but maybe he'll even slip some holy water in and that'll make him feel better._

So Bobby got Mel her beer, and the three men went outside to talk. It was so quiet, with no one around. Mel could faintly hear voices outside, but couldn't make out anything they were saying. It reminded her of being at her parents' house, and hearing her parents whisper in the other room but not hearing what they said.

She'd often wondered if they were talking about her.

This time, she knew she was the topic of discussion.

The voices got a bit louder, then a bit louder. Finally with a "we don't have time for this Dean!" Sam came sulking back into the house.

"Look, Mel," he said. "We're on a bit of a time crunch. Admittedly, we could research, try to figure out if what you say happened is possible, and how, but you could really help us. If you know, then tell us. You said you know about the next few years. What got Dean out of his deal? How do we save him?"

Mel took a larger gulp of her beer and tried to avoid making eye contact with Sam. She was quiet.

Dean had walked in, and was now looking at her too. This was going to be hard enough with only Sam in the room.

"That's just it. I'm so sorry."

Mel looked at Dean. Forty years in hell he had coming. It's better than an eternity, but how does a person deal with that?

"You asked how you save him. You don't."

"Dean, you died."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi. I did say when I started this that I didn't know when I'd be writing more, but nonetheless I apologize for the wait for those who liked it (I love you!) Already started on the next chapter, so there should be more soon. ^-^**

_Before: "Dean, you died."_

_Now:_

Dean sat down, letting it sink in. Mel knew he didn't want to die, didn't want to go to hell, and here was one more person telling him it was inevitable.

"No." Of course Sam would deny it. _Poor Sammy... _"You're lying. You don't know anything!"

"Easy there Sam. She's just telling us what we already knew," Dean muttered.

Sam looked in Dean's face, with a hard expression and his jaw firm. "No."

"I... um... could I talk to Dean, alone? For just a sec? Maybe?" Mel hoped that she could help Dean, in some way, but Sam would be too damn stubborn.

Dean gave Sam a nod, to which Sam gave an incredulous look. It was strange to watch their nonverbal conversation. Finally Sam shrugged his shoulders, annoyed, and headed upstairs. "C'mon Bobby."

Bobby gave Mel one last look over carefully, assessing for any threat, then followed Sam."

Mel and Dean sat there for a minute in silence. Dean still had a bit of a glazed over look from hearing he was going to die. Maybe Mel had ignited a source of hope after all. But it didn't look right on a hunter's face. A dazed expression sat where a surefire one belonged.

"Dean... I know Sam thinks there's a way to get you out of this, but there's not. There's only one way it might be possible, and I don't want to tell Sam. I can't. Because you can't let him try that. Maybe we can stop this whole thing early... Or maybe I'll just ruin everything! Oh, shit. Just forget it."

Mel was panicked again. Shouldn't she just stay out of the way and let everything sort itself out?

Dean shook off his dazed expression as Mel hugged her knees to her chest and hid her face. Whatever was going on, bad luck, some spell, a psychic, or some stalker crazy, she didn't look like danger. Dean knew better than to trust appearances, but still. She looked like a kid. Just a confused kid.

"Alright look, it's fine. I made my bed, now I gotta lie in it, right? About Sam though... I need to know, what shouldn't he do?"

Mel looked up cautiously. "Well you know how the colt kills anything, even demons? And the knife that Ruby's got can kill demons too." She paused and started to play with the hem of her jeans to distract her from talking about this like reality. "Neither of those can kill Lilith. She's just, too powerful. She's the first, the oldest. Not just any up and comer new demon. The first demon Lucifer ever created. And I don't even want to hear about how you think Lucifer isn't real. Let's not open that can of worms just yet. So it takes something special to kill a big and bad like Lilith. Something special that Sam has."

"What, you mean like his freaky demon power... stuff?"

"Exactly. But that really is what they want. He can be normal if ignores it I hope; well, a normal hunter at least. But once he starts... it's addictive. He won't be able to stop."

"Did this happen? In the future you knew, Sam tried anyways?" Dean looked desperate. Sam would always matter most to him.

"Too late, but yeah. At the last second he wanted to do it that way, but there was no time. He hadn't learned how. After you died, he couldn't get you back, and decided taking revenge on Lilith was worth it."

"So then what's the end game huh?" Dean kept his tone hushed, but his voice was angry. "Why's it so important that Sammy's gotta go dark side?"

"It's complicated, and you wouldn't believe me." _You can hardly even believe it when it happens._

"No. Fuck that. You give me an answer. Dean was done dancing around the subject. Sam might care about saving Dean, but clearly Mel had not thought about how she could be put in the hot seat now because Dean wanted to save Sam too. _Idiots._

She couldn't just say Sam was the vessel for the devil. Like oh, by the way! Bit of a jump. One season at a time. "Lucifer. That's the big picture plan, alright?" Dean looked unimpressed. "They need Sam so that they can free Lucifer."

"So you're saying that Lucifer's... real. The biggest, baddest of them all, and they're gonna pull him out. Where's he been?"

"Trapped in a special section of hell just for him. The cage. It's no piece of cake to get him out either. They've been planning this for years. Years before Sam was even born. Demons are pretty old you know, and there's plenty that would like a world with Lucifer ruling it."

"So basically we're screwed," Dean finished. "Or they're screwed. Guess I'm dead either way."

She was supposed to be giving him hope! She couldn't just give this guy that she'd looked at as a hero only bad news. She was messing with things though. Fucking up the whole story line. Maybe they were supposed to be heading back out to save someone and they were dealing with her instead. Would she cost someone their life, directly, because she got involved? The thought made her feel sick. Mel thought about what Dean had just said too. _So basically, we're screwed._ She was stuck in a world with a real active hell with real demons possessing real people. _Oh my god._

Real demons. Real ghosts. Real everything and she'd jumped into all of it.

Her breathing quickened, and then got worse, and worse. He heart sped up as realization set in. She couldn't breathe. Was she having a panic attack? Was this one of her asthma attacks? She didn't have an inhaler with her. That only made her panic more. She started wheezing. She couldn't breathe!

"Woah woah woah calm down there princess. Take it easy, breathe. Breathe... Sam! Bobby!"

Sam and Bobby came rushing down the stairs, sounding like a herd of elephants. They both had guns out. Bobby took assessment of the room. "What's goin' on? What happened?"

"I don't know she just started doing this. We were talking, I think she started freaking out..."

She couldn't breathe! Didn't they understand that?

She held her hand to her chest as her lungs began to hurt. She mimed an inhaler. Hadn't these idiots seen someone having an asthma attack before? A panic attack? Whatever the fuck this was, she didn't care.

Sam noticed what she was trying to do. "What... a drink? No... inhaler? Yes, an inhaler!" _At least he isn't just going to let me die._ She nodded her head vigorously. "Do you have it with you?" Mel shook her head no, and motioned her hands back and forth. They had to know she couldn't breathe! Her hands were tingling. They felt wrong. She knew the feeling. Oxygen wasn't getting to her body; was she going die because of her own body in a world full of crazy?!

Bobby was getting the point. "Sam, call 911. Now!" He sat down next to Mel and put a hand on her back. "Easy there. Breathe. You're not gettin out of here that easy. Breathe. Breathe, damn it!"

"Not really helping Bobby!" Dean piped in.

She couldn't breathe. Her legs tingled now. She couldn't feel her hands. Everything was getting blurry, fading in and out, getting harder to focus...

"Mel? Mel!"

**TBC. Let me know what you think my home skillets! ;) Okay, even for me, that's dorky. Peace out bros? No? Okay.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Why hello there! Yes, another chapter. But this cannot be! I posted one yesterday! Well I have an office desk job and it's been pretty slow. Honestly, I'd say there might even be another chapter tomorrow.**

_Previously: Everything was getting blurry, fading in and out, getting harder to focus..._

"_Mel? Mel!"_

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Bright lights. Waking up in a strange place, again. She squeezed her eyes shut. Maybe if she ignored the lights she could go back to sleep.

Didn't seem likely.

Resigned, Mel slowly opened her eyes. She was laying in a hospital bed, in an ugly hospital dress. She'd never slept in a hospital before. Maybe she'd had an accident. She'd hit her head or gone into surgery and had a weird, intense dream. Relief was starting to wash over her until she saw her visitor, sitting in a chair next to the door, looking at her.

"And the princess awakes!" As nice as it would be to wake up next to an attractive man, right now she did not want to see Dean Winchester.

"What happened?" Mel groggily stared at the ceiling. Ugly fluorescent lights. _Lovely_.

"Well seems you started having some sort of panic attack, then your asthma acted up, and called 911 but you passed out... they fixed you up. Took care of ya and that's what matters, right? They brought you in here."

"Huh."

"Look, I thought we were having a perfectly pleasant conversation about the devil, and then you just start freaking out!"

Mel laughed at that, then winced. Her throat and chest still hurt.

"Truth is," Dean continued, "We'd like to know what set this off. Uh I mean... exactly. You had a student ID in your back pocket but that it. We had to make up a name and story and everything, and we'd rather not have to come right back to the hospital."

Mel didn't want to talk about it. She felt awkward as hell. She avoided looking Dean in the eyes. "So, uh, what's my new name and story?"

Dean knew she was avoiding the subject, but answered her question anyway. "You are Melanie Gray. You're taking a break from college. You're the daughter of Bobby's mom's sister, making you cousins."

"Did Bobby's mom even have a sister?"

"Doesn't matter. Focus. So you're stopping in to see your much older cousin who you haven't seen in a while. That's all. Got it?"

Mel nodded. She thought about not saying anything, but then brought it up anyways. "My name's not Melanie ya know."

"Oh I know. Said so on your student ID. We just liked the sound of it better," Dean smirked, "Melissa."

"Knock it off. It's Mel."

"Nope, I think I'm gonna call you Melissa now. Sounds like more an uppity princess name too."

"Jerk." Only her parents still called her Melissa. Dean smiled.

"Seriously though," he said, "What happened? You said the demons' big plan is Lucifer, and I'm not saying I believe you, but then you go all... I don't even know. You seemed fine before."

"But I'm not!" Mel surprised herself with how loud her voice came out sounding. "I'm in the wrong place and I don't want to be here! It just sorta hit me. We don't have demons and ghosts and monsters. What's there is humans, animals, Earth. Normal, natural Earth. That's it. That's why a story like yours can be entertaining and harmless... But it's all real here! Shit, I haven't even seen anything and I'm freaking out just thinking about it. I'm not really cut out to survive. I'm more like that character that dies in the first five minutes of the episode." She felt ashamed and looked away from Dean, crossing her arms like a stubborn child when she realized she was crying. She absolutely hated crying in front of people. "I want to go home."

Dean looked even more uncomfortable than Mel felt. "Well, uh, Mel, we don't really know how to do that. Look, if you know any way that will get you home faster, let us know. Otherwise, we figure we'll keep you around for a while. We talked it over. You'll stay with Bobby for a while until we start getting some more solid answers on, well, everything that's going on with you I guess. I don't think Sam's thrilled about it, but Bobby decided he'll go for it. And maybe after a while you can even get a job in town to keep busy if you really have just been thrown into this. Now, let's see about checking you out of here as soon as possible.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Mel got to sit in the front seat on the drive back. It wasn't a long trip really, but Dean let her pick the music, to Mel's surprise. _What happened to driver picks the music? _She had pulled out a Kansas cassette and popped it in the tape player.

Partly thanks the Supernatural to be honest, she did know the songs. She was even enjoying herself a bit. Mel looked over at Dean and realized why he'd let her pick the music; anything to avoid an awkward conversation or another breakdown. _And shotgun shuts his, or her, cake hole._

They drove through to pick up some burgers and Mel realized she was famished. She hadn't even thought about it. When was the last time she'd eaten?

The burger joint didn't have any pie for Dean to order. "Sure you don't want to stop somewhere else first to pick up your beloved pie?" Mel joked. Dean did not seem amused. If anything he looked a little spooked.

But they did stop to get the pie.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

They ate their food back at the house with Sam and Bobby, eating mostly in silence. It was uncomfortable. Clearly Sam and Dean weren't really at ease to talk freely with a stranger at the table.

Bobby tried to make some polite conversation, and Mel appreciated the effort. "So... uh... what do you do, where you're from?"

"Go to school mostly," Mel answered. "I'm in my second year at college. English major. I've got a part time job as a receptionist. It's not so bad."

Of course, she already knew what everyone else in the room did. So they all just went back to eating their burgers and drinking their beer. When she was done, Mel thought about the arrangement Dean had mentioned earlier, staying with Bobby.

"Well, I'm thinking of turning in for the night."

Bobby stood up and adjusted his hat. "I better show you where you'll be staying then. Come on."

Mel followed Bobby up the stairs to a small room. There was a bed, a closet, and of course, more books. "We'll figure out more in the morning." Bobby said. "Hope this'll do for tonight.

"It's fine. Thank you."

Bobby gave her a small nod and left, closing the door behind him.

Mel sat down on the bed. She still didn't have any change of clothes. She kicked off her shoes, slid out of her jeans, and crawled into bed. As she laid her head back, she hoped she'd be able to sleep.

She thought in silence for a few minutes, trying to think of what she wanted to say. When she spoke, it was just above a whisper. "Castiel? Um hi. I'm trying to talk to Castiel, angel of the Lord." _This isn't a phone, what am I doing? _"Well um, I've never prayed to an angel before. But if you can hear me, then please. I just want to go home. I don't belong here. Please just help me get home."

Mel looked around the room, but nothing had happened and no one else was there. She turned over on her side and closed her eyes.

_Maybe tomorrow._

**Merci beaucoup! J'espère ça vous aimez. :)**


End file.
